


Fate

by greatgirl22302



Category: Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology
Genre: Courage Fate Destiny Radiant Radiance Friends Friendship Love Light Hope, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatgirl22302/pseuds/greatgirl22302
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With hopes falling as Gilgulim looms closer to winning the battle for Terresia; Terresias descender ventures on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble that can be expanded on or not. I'll leave it up to popularity, but it would lead to an all out story rather than a drabble/oneshot.

“Fate…This area is too dangerous for you. Don’t you think we should turn back?” Fate, the Terresian descender, ignored Mormo’s warning and continued on. 

                Fate surveyed the area around her. It was a wonder Mormo even bothered warning her anymore. She knew he was only trying to look out for her, but she had to keep moving. It was true she needed more training-a lot more training-for this to be even moderately safe, but training took time. It wasn’t that she wasn’t patient.

                But Widdershin wasn’t going to stop and take a break so she could train.

                No, she had to do what she could as quickly as possible. And she was good at being quick. Making a decision to fight in the style of a thief was the best decision she had made. She could make a quick getaway if she really needed too. Not that she expected to be in that much trouble. She’d packed all kinds of items to help along the way.

                Originally, traversing this level was impossible. She’d already wasted time trying to make it through once before. But this time she was more prepared. She was going to make it to the top, and she was going to save everyone on time.

                She smiled softly to herself as she thought of the people she was fighting for. She wasn’t just fighting for the Mana of Terresia anymore. She was fighting for all of her newfound friends.

 Especially _him_.

The one she’d grown to love.

 And that meant defeating Widdershin before something happened to them.

                With renewed confidence, Fate marched forward into the dangerous void ahead of her.

 


End file.
